Sonic-X: Astraphobia
by SuperTailsFan0812
Summary: When a severe thunderstorm hits at Station Square, Chris and Chuck discover Tails has Astraphobia and with Sonic's help they have to try and comfort Tails.


**Sonic-X: Astraphobia**

_**Authors Note**: Hi. SuperTailsFan0812 here. This is my first ever Sonic fanfiction so please be polite. I'm a huge fan of Sonic X and Sonic Boom. I wanted to write a one-shot about Tails' biggest phobia in the Sonic X universe since it is my most favourite. (Please don't judge me) Also, just warning you now that this story will be emotional so please be prepared._

_Anyway, on the Fanfic._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and their characters SEGA and 4kids TV do._

* * *

**Sonic-X: Astraphobia**

It was a calm and peaceful afternoon in Station Square. In the Thorndyke mansion, Ella was cooking lunch for everyone. Everyone else was chattering while crowded at the table. The news was playing on TV.

"There will be a severe thunderstorm this afternoon." The person on the news said. "This storm will go on from 12 pm to 3 pm."

Everyone jerked their heads up in shock, Station Square has never had a thunderstorm for a long time. **"Huh**!?" they sputtered at the same time as they looked at the TV.

Tails stiffened up due to his fear of thunder. Tails has a severe fear of thunder ever since his parents died from a powerful blast of lightning which left Tails homeless and terrified until he met Sonic. The most unfortunate part is that Tails was barely a toddler. Sonic and Tails didn't meet until 2 years later. Tails' fear had worsened when he was involved in a tragic accident when he was nearly 5. Tails flew into a lightning bolt while flying the Tornado. The blast damaged the Tornado badly and Tails almost died from the blast. The event had left Tails extremely traumatised.

Without anyone watching, Tails slowly got out of the chair and dashed off to Chris's bedroom because he feels protected and safe in there. When Tails got in Chris's room, he hid in the corner and wrapped his tails around him as he started trembling in fear, getting prepared for the thunder.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen, After when Tails ran off to Chris's room, the news report finished.

Chris noticed someone was missing. "Hey! Where did Tails go?" Chris asked.

Everyone looked around and noticed that the two-tailed fox was no longer at the table.

There was the sound of faint crying. Chris got worried.

"That sounds like Tails," Chuck said.

Chris looked worried. "Why is Tails crying?" Chris asked.

Amy and Cream looked concerned. They knew why Tails was crying.

FLASH! CRACK! BOOM!

Everyone recoiled in fright from the flash of light and boom of thunder.

A loud shriek of fright and alarm was heard. Chris recognised that voice. "**Tails**!?" Chris questioned in concern.

Chuck looked worried and concerned for his partner.

Chris suddenly remembered something that Tails told him. "Tails once told me that he feels protected in my room. Maybe he is in there." Chris said.

Chris nodded. "I sure hope Tails is okay. Maybe we should check on him." Chris declared.

Chuck nodded and patted his grandson on the back. "Good idea Chris," Chuck replied.

Chris and Chuck ran to Chris's room and looked around.

"Tails?" Chris asked in concerned. "Are you okay?" There was no answer.

Chris spots Tails curled up in the corner with his tails wrapped around himself shaking while sobbing. This worried Chris more as Chris had never heard Tails cry before.

"This is the first time I have heard Tails cry," Chris spoke sadly, finding it extremely painful to hear Tails crying. Chris looked very worried.

Chris slowly walked over to Tails and knelt on one knee so he could be at Tails' level. "Tails? You okay?" Chris asked in a gentle voice as he laid a sympathetic hand on Tails' back.

Tails shook his head. "No..." Tails sobbed. Tails curled himself tighter in a very tight ball. Chris felt very bad for Tails, Tails was only 7 years old, still very young.

Chuck knelt on his knees as well, "Tails, what's the matter, my friend?" Chuck asked, worried about his lab assistant

Tails shook his head, sobbing more harder. He was very frightened of something.

**FLASH**! **CRACKBOOOM**!

Tails gave out a shrill yelp, jumped about 10 feet in the air and screamed as he sobbed harder, curling himself tighter. Chris was startled by Tails' reaction to the thunder.

"Tails?" Chris asked. "Why are you so frightened?" Chris then thought of Tails shrieking when every time the thunder boomed. _Could Tails be frightened of thunder?_ He wondered.

Tails slowly uncurled himself and turned to Chris with tears in his sky blue eyes. Chris felt very sorry when he saw Tails' terrified expression. Chris and Chuck had never seen Tails this petrified before.

Chris then gently took Tails' hand in his and looked at the fox with concern and worry in his eyes. "Tails, what's the matter? Can you tell us what's wrong? We can help." Chris softly said. Tails abruptly jumped into Chris's arms and began sobbing heavily. Chris was so astonished by Tails' move but calmed down. Chris gradually sat down in a more comfortable position.

Chris then wrapped his arms around Tails and stroked his back to try and calm the fox down. "Shh shh, it's okay Tails. It's okay. You're okay." Chris said. Chris felt extremely bad for Tails. He had never, ever seen Tails this vulnerable and upset before.

Tails continued crying. Chris looked at Chuck. "Grandpa? Why is Tails so scared?" Chris asked, still stroking Tails' back. "I never saw Tails this frightened before."

Chuck realised what was going on. Tails needed Sonic very bad. "Chris! Stay here with Tails. I'll go and get Sonic. I know why Tails is so scared. I bet Sonic will help him to calm down." Chuck said.

Chris nodded spontaneously, wanting to help Tails the best he can. "You got it, Grandpa. I'll comfort Tails and stay with him until you return with Sonic." Chris replied as he gently tightens the hug.

Chuck gave Chris a nod and then left the room.

Chuck paused and turned to face Chris and Tails. "And Tails?" He asked softly.

Tails looked up from Chris's chest. "Y-yeah C-Chuck?" Tails asked in between sobs.

Chuck walked over to Tails and Chris and got down to the fox's level, placing his hand on Tails' shoulder. "Would you feel better if I left the light on?" Chuck gently asked.

Tails nodded immediately. Due to his fear of thunder and lightning, he hates blackouts also. "Y-Yes p-please C-Chuck! It would be great. I-I h-have t-to admit, i-if there was p-power o-outage, I-i would be even more scared." Tails explained through his sobbing.

Chuck smiled at Tails, giving the fox's shoulder a very gentle and light rub and pat before standing back up to full height. He walked out of the room but turned the light on.

Chuck ran down the hallway and into the lounge room. Everyone who was in the room yelped in fear from the sudden entrance of the man, startled.

Cream could sense the anxiety in Chuck's movement. "Chuck? What happened?" Cream asked.

Amy noticed that both Tails and Chris were not with him. "Chuck? Are Tails and Chris alright?" She questioned.

Chuck looked sympathetic as he shook his head. "Chris is with Tails. He looked so terrified." He said sadly.

Cream and Amy both looked down, feeling remorse for Tails. They knew Tails was terrified of thunder and lightning. They discovered this fact when Tails and Sonic let Cream and Amy stay at their house when a severe thunderstorm rolled in. Poor Tails kept jumping every time the thunder sounded and Sonic would comfort him until the storm was over.

Chuck remembered what he came down for and looked at Amy and Cream. "Have any of you seen Sonic?" Chuck asked

Amy was about to answer when the door flew open. Sonic arrived back at the mansion. Sonic had completed his run when he heard the thunder booming. "I'm right here Chuck." He replied.

Chuck was so pleased that Sonic was here. "Oh, thank goodness you're here Sonic. I need help." He said, feeling concerned regarding his young co-worker.

Sonic looked concerned by Chuck's worried tone. "Don't worry Chuck. I'll always help those in need. So what can I do to help you?" Sonic explained and then asked.

Chuck looked nervous but sad. "Um. It's not me who requires help, it's Tails." Chuck said.

Sonic looked worried as soon as he discovered that his best friend and younger brother needed help.

Before Sonic could respond, a flash of light flashed in the sky, a crash of thunder sounded right after.

"**AHHHHH**!" A loud voice bellowed out in terror and panic.

Sonic immediately knew that voice and raced up to Chris's room. "Tails!" He cried. "Hold on buddy!"

Chuck followed him. "Wait up Sonic!" He said and ran after Sonic.

Sonic ran in the room with Chuck following. As soon as he lays his eyes on Tails, his heart sank in pity. Tails was sobbing hard and shaking. Chris was whispering comforting words softly to him as he gently stroked Tails' back.

Tails looked up at Chris with tears streaming down his cheeks. "C-Chris! I-I'm s-scared!" Tails wailed. He truly was frightened.

Chris glanced down at Tails with a pitying and soft expression. "I know you're frightened Tails. Sonic will arrive here shortly." Chris spoke softly. "I promise."

Sonic ran to the two and knelt beside Chris. Chris looked up at Sonic. "Hi, Sonic!" Chris greeted, grinning at his friend.

Sonic smiled at Chris and gave him a thumbs up. "Hi, Chris!" He replied.

Chris laughed in return then glanced down at Tails with a sympathetic look. Tails was still sobbing harder than ever. Sonic glanced at Tails with a pitying look. Sonic reached out a hand and placed it on Tails' shoulder, tenderly rubbing it. "Tails? You okay buddy?" Sonic tenderly asked.

Tails looked up slowly and saw his best friend alongside Chris.

"Sonic!" Tails sobbed as he cried harder. "I'm scared."

Sonic gently rubbed Tails' shoulder saying, "Shh shh, it's okay buddy. I'm here now, right here for you." Sonic gently whispered. Sonic wanted Tails to be happy. Sonic hated tears and wanted to help out any way he can.

Chris gently pats Tails' back, looking down at the scared Fox. "Tails. Can you explain to us why you were screaming earlier?" Chris asked, remembering to be gentle.

Tails stopped sobbing a little bit but didn't stop trembling one bit. "P-promise n-not t-to l-laugh?" Tails asked. Tails was extremely anxious that Chris and Chuck would laugh if he told them he has Astraphobia.

Chris tightened his grip on the fox, who was trembling. "We promise we won't laugh Tails. I can tell how frightened you are." Chris promised.

Chuck knelt to Tails' level. "Chris is correct Tails. We won't laugh at you." Chuck assured the distressed kitsune.

Tails took a deep and unsteady breath and nodded. "O-okay. T-The r-reason w-why I-i s-screamed I-Is b-because. I-I'm a-afraid o-of t-thunder a-and l-lightning!" Tails shouted and started to sob harder.

Chris and Chuck both glanced at each other and looked down at Tails with sympathetic expressions. Chris stared at Tails with worry. "Is this true Tails?" Chris questioned softly.

Sonic nodded with a compassionate look. "I'm afraid so Chris. Tails has severe Astraphobia." Sonic revealed. "It's been a huge fear of his since he was very young, but I don't know the actual reason why my brother is scared of thunder and lightning but whenever he hears it, he would become so frightened that he would seek comfort from those who are dear to him and those he trusts the most like me, you and Chuck."

Chuck and Chris nodded in understanding. They looked concerned but they now felt remorseful for the young fox's phobia of thunder and lightning. Tails was still very young. "Poor Tails," Chris whispered. No wonder Tails was sobbing before.

What Tails told them next broke both Chris' And Sonic's hearts. Tails gazed up at Sonic and Chris and battled to hold back his tears. "S-Sonic, C-Chris. P-p-please m-make I-it s-stop!" Tails sobbed.

"Aww, Tails." Sonic sighed in sadness. "We would stop it if we could buddy. I'm afraid we can't stop the storm. We'll just have to wait until the storm passes, okay?" Sonic said.

Chris nodded sadly. "Sonic is right Tails. We can't command the weather. But don't worry Tails, we'll remain right by your side. That's what friends are for." Chris spoke in a sympathetic tone.

Tails stopped sobbing and glanced up at Chris and Sonic, who were giving him assured looks. "R-really? W-will y-you g-guys s-stay w-with me?" Tails asked with uncertainty.

Sonic nodded and gave Tails a rub on the head. "Of course buddy. We'll stay with you until the storm is over. We're here for you." Sonic confirmed.

Chuck nodded. "Sonic is right Tails," Chuck stated.

Tails smiled brightly like a Christmas light. His expression showed relief, gratitude and happiness. "Th-thanks g-guys." He softly said. His tails were straight up and swishing around slowly in delight.

Chris glanced down at Tails with a sympathetic look. "Tails. I know this may be difficult, but could you please explain to us why you're scared of thunder and lightning?" Chris asked gently. Understanding that this tale may be extremely emotional to talk about.

Tails' joy washed away and it was replaced by extreme sadness, grief and shame. Tails' tails stopped swishing and his ears were floppy. He looked hesitant at the question. This topic was very difficult to explain and very emotional to talk about. When this topic was discussed, Tails would try and avoid talking about it.

Seeing Tails' quietness, Sonic laid his hand on Tails' shoulder. "Come on Tails. You can tell us, anything buddy. We're right here for you." Sonic soothed.

Tails twitched a bit nervously before he nodded. "Okay." He nodded.

Chris smiled at the fox's brave comment. "That is extremely brave for you to tell us Tails," Chris said.

Hearing this, Tails felt much better. "Th-thanks Chris, Sonic, Chuck. Thank you all for staying here with me." Tails softly said.

Sonic smiled. "You are welcome, buddy," Sonic replied.

The group then heard a few knocks on the door. They yelped in fright but relaxed when it was the door. "Come in!" Chris called.

The door opened and in came Amy, Cream, Cheese and Ella who were holding a plate of lunch.

Chuck beamed. "Oh, hi there girls." Chuck greeted.

Cream smiled. "Hi, Chuck. We brought you some lunch. Amy, Ella and I made it." Cream told.

Chris slowly released his grip on Tails. Tails smiled and slowly got out of Chris's arms, His legs trembling. Noticing this, Chris glimpsed out the window and observed that the storm is becoming more severe but there was no lightning and thunder. "It's okay Tails. I believe the thunder is gone for now." Chris gently warmed.

Tails smiled and gradually settled down in between Sonic and Chris.

Amy looked sympathetic towards Tails, seeing how there was so many in the room. "Tails how are you coping?" Amy asked.

Tails nodded. "I-I'm coping okay Amy." He softly spoke. "Just spooked by the thunder booming."

Amy looked sympathetic towards her younger friend. "It's alright Tails. I understand." She comforted.

Tails smiled at Amy. "Thanks, Amy." He thanked in a soft tone.

Amy smiled and knelt down and gave Tails a rub on the head producing a cute giggle from the fox, giving Tails his plate of lunch. "Here Tails. You must be famished." She said in a friendly tone.

Tails smiled. "Thank you, Amy." Tails thanked politely.

Ella gave Sonic his plate, Cream gave Chuck his plate and Cheese gave Chris his plate.

Sonic looked excited. "Mmm! Chilli Dogs! My favourite!" Sonic cheered. Sonic smiled at Cream, Ella, Cheese and Amy. "Thanks, guys. Is it alright if we eat it here? Tails is still frightened from the thunderstorm." Sonic asked.

Tails nodded. "Uh-huh..." Tails nodded, "That way if the thunder comes back, I can be right near my friends for comfort, i-if that is okay." He nervously asked.

Ella nodded. "Of course you can Sonic," Ella responded. "If it makes Tails feel more comfortable, you guys can eat here."

Tails sniffles and glanced up at Ella. "Th-thank you so much, Ella." Tails appreciated, feeling relieved.

Ella smiled and ruffled Tails hair tenderly, making the little fox chuckle in response.

Amy, Ella and Cream and Cheese left the room, leaving the four alone. Considering that the four needed to be alone for right now.

The four began to eat lunch. Tails began to feel more relaxed and calm as he took his first bite. Despite this didn't mean Tails wasn't prepared just in case the thunder came back.

The four continued eating in silence. After 10 minutes, they finished up. Tails got up and gathered the plates.

Tails looked at the three and said, "I'm going to take the dishes to the Ella." Tails informed them.

Chris, Sonic and Chuck nodded.

Tails walked down to the kitchen. Tails walked to the kitchen sink Ella is and held the dishes up. Ella noticed him and smiled. "Thank you Tails." She said, bending down and gently taking the plates from him. Tails bowed in response and headed up to Chris' room.

However before Tails could enter the hall, a loud boom echoed which frightened the heck out of him, causing him to duck, yelp loudly and prompted him to scatter into Chris's room, almost falling over due to how fast he was going. Sonic, Chris and Chuck heard hurried footsteps rushing in their direction. They turned to the door and saw Tails racing in the room with fright and terror on his face and in his movements.

Chris held out his arms out wide as Tails sprinted towards him. Tails leapt in Chris's arms and sobbed his young heart out, trembling hard with his anxiety intensifying even more.

Chris smiled and calmly pulled Tails into his arms and embraced him tightly. Chris ran his hand along Tails' back in a gentle fashion to calm the fox down. "Tails, Tails. You're okay, you're okay, you're okay. We are right here. It's okay." Chris comforted, stroking Tails' back. He understood Tails was extremely frightened as he was scared of thunder when he was 6. Chris got over his fear when he was 10. Tails was only 7 and have not gotten over it.

Chris smiled at Tails and said, "Tails. Can I tell you something?" Chris asked gently.

Tails nodded his head. "Y-Yes." Tails asked, wiping away the tears from his eyes.

Chris smiled and he gently settled Tails next to him and wrapped his arm around Tails' back. "Tails. Did you know when I was around your age, I was scared of thunder too? It took me when I was 10 to get over my fear." Chris gently told.

Tails' eyes widen in shock. "You were scared of thunder too Chris?!" Tails blurted in shock.

Chris nodded, smiling. "Yes, I was. Every time a thunderstorm would roll in, I would hide under my covers until it is over." Chris answered.

Tails managed to smile back and hugged Chris. "I've had no idea, Chris. I'm so sorry." Tails spoke in a very soft tone, started to cry again but not as strong as before.

Chris slowly and gently pulls Tails close to him and embraced him gently. "You don't have to be sorry Tails and it's okay to have something you're scared of. I promise there is nothing to be ashamed of." Chris gently assured.

Tails smiled in delight, feeling more better.

**FLASH**! **BOOOM**!

Tails became extremely frightened by the thunder that he yelped loudly in panic and leapt high in the air by reflex, startling Chuck, Sonic and Chris. Once Tails landed, He immediately buried his face in Chris's shoulder and started sobbing loudly out of fright and terror, shaking violently.

Chris calmed down and slowly traced his hand across Tails' back. "Easy there Tails. It's okay. You're alright, you're okay." Chris spoke gently, still tracing his hand on Tails' back. "The thunder won't hurt you. I promise."

Sonic started stroking the back of Tails' head to comfort him. "Don't worry buddy. We are here to help." Sonic assured.

"Tails." Chuck said, "Could you please tell us why you're scared of thunder and lightning?" He questioned softly.

Tails nodded as he tried to compose himself. "Okay, Chuck. I haven't told Sonic about this either." Tails breathed in a shaky breath.

Tails took another deep breath and started to speak. "Okay, guys. This story is extremely emotional to talk about so I may stop a couple of times, alright?" Tails warned as he hopped off Chris's lap and hand signals the three to huddle around.

Chris, Sonic and Chuck nodded as they gathered around Tails to kept him comfortable and ok. They knew Tails disliked telling people about his fears and he was worried about anyone making fun of him. "Okay Tails." Chris gently said. "We are ready when you are."

Tails nodded while he others moved closer to him for extra comfort and started to speak. "M-my f-fear f-first boomed when I was out with my mum and dad to get some parts for a plane I was working on." Tails stopped himself to hold back the waterworks. Tails was already becoming upset.

Chris held Tails tightly in his arms to calm him down. "Tails, Take your time. You don't have to hurry, Alright?"

Tails nodded and continued slowly and calmly. "I was only 2 years old. We were halfway home w-when..." Tails trailed off as he remembered what occurred on that very day.

Tails went silent, worrying Chuck, Chris and Sonic.

"Tails? You okay?" Chris asked softly.

Tails didn't respond. His eyes began to well up in tears as he memorised everything that occurred.

"Tails, are you okay buddy?" Sonic asked.

Tails still didn't answer, though, he did begin to tremble quite violently as the memory left him emotionally scarred.

Everyone was now genuinely concerned for the young fox as they had never seen Tails this frightened before, they now knew this had left Tails so scarred.

"Tails, Tails. You're okay, you're alright. Try to calm down." Chris spoke gently, trying to coax Tails away from the memory.

This was succeeding as Tails was starting calm down but still was visibly shaking.

Tails abruptly jerked his head up and screamed as loud as he could. "MOM! DAD! NOOOOOOOO!" Tails bellowed in tears as he opened his eyes as the tears slipped out of his eyes. This action terrified Chris, Sonic and Chuck.

Chris, Chuck and Sonic all held Tails steady to prevent him from injuring himself and to calm the distressed fox down. Tails looked very frightened.

"Tails, Tails. Shh. It's going to be okay, I promise." Chris tenderly said, gently stroking Tails' back to calm the fox down.

Tails gasped as he began to recognise where he was, looking around hastily until his gaze fell on Sonic, Chris and Chuck who stared at him with worried looks.

"Tails? Are you okay bud?" Sonic asked in concern.

Tails shook his head and buried his head in Chris's shoulder and sobbed uncontrollably in distress and anguish.

"Tails..." Chris softly vocalised.

Tails slowly calmed down and looked at Chris, Sonic and Chuck with sad eyes.

"W-we w-were halfway h-home w-when a p-powerful b-bolt of lightning hit my parents. I heard their cries of agony and turned just in time as they hit the ground. I-I ran over to them as fast as my tiny legs would go and knelt on the ground. I tried my best to wake them up. B-but, it didn't work and I instantly knew what followed next." Tails stopped and bursts into loud and shaky sobs.

Chris gasped loudly in shock. "Tails. I had no idea your parents passed away like that." Chris managed to say softly.

Chuck felt really bad for his co-worker. "I'm sorry that you had to experience your parents passing Tails." Chuck told the young fox gently.

Tails resumed crying, no child that young should EVER experience this kind of trama.

Sonic felt his brotherly instincts kicking in and wrapped his arms around the sobbing fox and brought him in a very gentle and comforting hug, whist rubbing Tails' back to calm him down. "Tails. Please don't cry, buddy." Sonic gently spoke to his best friend. "You are not alone anymore. You have me, Chris, Chuck, and the rest of our friends and Chris's family."

Tails sniffled and rubbed his eyes. trying to compose himself, everyone waited patiently for Tails to settle down. They knew this topic was difficult and emotional for Tails to talk about.

it took Tails 20 seconds for Tails to calm down as his parents passing has taken a huge toll of his emotions. He missed them dearly and greatly.

When Tails eventually calmed down, he continued his emotional story. "Sadly. My fear only got worse. I was out flying the Tornado one day for a joy ride around town." Tails stopped himself and took a deep breath and continued. "B-but something went wrong. I forgot to check the weather and I didn't know a storm was going to arrive."

Tails curled up in a ball on Chris's lap as tears welled up in his eyes as this next part was very traumatising for him.

Tails rubbed the tears from his eyes.

Chris gave Tails a tight hug to assure him that he was safe and okay. "Take your time Tails," Chris spoke softly.

Tails tried to speak up but he choked on his tears and sobbed loudly, trembling.

Sonic's brotherly instincts kicked in and tried to calm Tails down. Shh, shh, it's alright Tails. You're okay, buddy." Sonic softly said, gently trying to coax Tails from his twin tails.

Tails slowly uncurled himself and gazed up at Chris, Sonic and Chuck. They were all giving him sympathetic expressions. They knew Tails was growing more and more upset.

Tails took a few deep breaths to steady himself and to keep himself calm. Tails began to speak again. "Something really scary happened." Tails spoke, his voice breaking at the last word. "When I heard thunder, I recognised that a storm was nearing. S-So I-I turned the plane back to Sonic and my house..." Tails took another deep breath.

Tails' eyes began to well up with tears even more. "I was almost at our house when a lightning bolt struck. T-t-the l-lightning struck t-the T-Tornado a-a-and I-it d-damaged it b-badly. A-and I-it a-also i-it g-got m-me too!" Tails explained as he started to sob fully now. "I-I n-nearly d-d-d-died f-from t-the b-blast u-until S-Sonic f-found m-me b-barely c-conscious a-and t-took m-me t-to the h-hospital." Tails sobbed even harder.

Chris, Chuck and Sonic just stared at Tails with sad looks.

Tails was about to say something when the power went out. Everyone hollered loudly in fright, alarmed by the sudden blackout. If Tails wasn't panicking he was freaking out now.

Tails screamed as he jumped in Chris's arms and started sobbing so loudly and hysterically that everyone got scared by the young fox's sudden outburst. Poor Tails was so frightened and afraid.

Chuck saw this and stood up. "Sonic, Chris. You stay with Tails. I'll get us some candles and torches so Tails will be less scared." Chuck commanded.

Sonic and Chris nodded as Chuck ran off to find torches and candles.

Chris heard Tails sobbing and became sympathetic, deciding to calm Tails down.

Chris hugged Tails a little tighter but not too tightly, gently stroking the back his head to calm him down when he felt the poor fox trembling out of anxiety and fear. "Sssh, ssh. You're okay Tails, it's alright. I promise." Chris gently promised.

Tails looked up at Chris, sniffing a little and glanced up at the human boy.

Sonic placed a hand on Tails' shoulder causing the fox to look at him. "Don't worry Tails. You are safe with us buddy, I assure you that I would not let anything or anyone hurt you." Sonic gently spoke.

Tails smiled as he felt a little better with his friends by his side. He was so relaxed that he felt a little bit drowsy like was going to fall asleep in a moment. Tails let out a tremendous yawn no other kid could ever do.

Chris smiled, "You feeling tired Tails?' Chris asked.

Tails nodded and yawned again as he settled down in Chris's lap, curling his fluffy tails around himself.

Tails yawned once again and then gradually shuts his eyes, drifting to sleep.

Chris's heart melted as he started to stroke Tails head and back so he could rest.

In a few moments, Chuck arrived back to Chris's room, holding the torches and candles. Chuck was about to say something when his gaze fell on the sleeping fox he instantly stopped himself, not wanting to wake him up.

Chris smiled as he strokes Tails' head gently to lull the young fox to sleep.

Tails began to purr at the motion, earning bewildered looks from Chris and Chuck as they never heard Tails purr before.

Sonic looked amused.

Chris's shocked look softened in a caring one as he continued stroking Tails head to relax him.

Chuck places the candles around him and everyone and ignited them with the match.

All of a sudden, a very bright flash of lightning flashed outside, startling everyone, waking up Tails who jumped in fear.

"**WHOA**!" They shouted in fright.

Once the lightning was gone, an extremely loud boom of thunder echoed afterwards which frightened Tails so severely that he instinctively leapt off of Chris's lap and hid inside the closet, sobbing more powerfully than before.

Chuck was shocked by the loudness of the thunder for a second but calmed down. "I-i think that was the loudest thunder I've ever heard," Chuck said, placing a hand on his chest.

"And I think it was the loudest thunder that Tails ever heard," Sonic said.

"It's okay Tails. The thunder is finished now." Chris gently called. There was no response. "Tails?" He asked.

Everyone looked around to try and spot Tails but couldn't see him anywhere.

Chuck looked very concerned for his best friend. "Oh no, I presume the loudness from the thunder must've frightened Tails so badly it caused him to run off out of fright," Chuck concluded in worry.

Chris heard sobbing and turned to the closet. Chris opened the door and his heart sank when he spotted Tails curled up at the farthest corner, sobbing in his tails.

Chris knelt on his knees and gently asked, "Tails? You okay?" Chris asked.

Tails shook his head as he continued crying in fright.

Chris then gently, but slowly, lifted Tails out of the closet so he wouldn't harm himself whilst jumping at the thunder.

Tails pounced in Chris and sobbed harder. "C-C-Chris, t-t-that w-w-was s-s-so l-l-loud!" Tails wailed, truly frightened by the booming thunder that occurred 20 seconds ago.

Chris began stroking Tails' back as the young fox sobbed hysterically. "Sssh, Ssshsshssh. I know Tails I know. That was the loudest thunderclap we have ever heard in Station Square." Chris said.

Tails was still petrified and continued to sob loudly.

Tails started to calm down he felt someone stroking his back in a calming measure and began to shut his eyes and fell asleep.

Chris felt Tails beginning to calm down and smiled, resuming to stroke Tails' back.

Tails slowly curled up on Chris's lap and continued sleep peacefully.

* * *

Tails woke up about 3:40. He lets out a yawn and stretched. _Wow, I must've fallen asleep during the storm. _Tails thought.

Tails listened very carefully and he found out, much to his joy, that the storm was over.

Tails felt he was in something soft. Glancing down, he saw he was in his bed. "G-guys?" Tails asked.

Tails heard the door opening and saw Sonic and Chris walking inside the room.

"Tails. You're awake." Chris said.

Tails smiled. "Did I fall asleep?" Tails questioned in disbelief.

Sonic nodded. "Yes Tails, you fell asleep, buddy," Sonic answered.

Tails went bright red as he placed a hand behind his head. "I guess I was just tired after all my crying." Tails responded.

Chris chuckled. "It's okay Tails," Chris replied.

Tails smiled. "I'm feeling much better than a few hours ago." Tails told the two.

Chris and Sonic smiled to see their friend returned back to his young and happy self again.

"I'm glad Tails. What would you like to do now?" Sonic asked.

Tails went into thinking mode for a second, trying to make up his mind. Tails opened his eyes and smiled. "I know what I'm going to do." Tails answered.

Sonic and Chris brought their full attention on Tails.

Tails smiled. "I was thinking we all should go to town and get some ice cream." Tails suggested.

Sonic and Chris smiled and nodded.

Tails jumped out of bed and ran out of the room, chuckling, Sonic and Chris followed him afterwards.

* * *

_**Author's Note**: That's the end of my first ever Fanfiction._

_I searched online and found out Tails' fear of lightning is produced by his parents passing and the fact he flew into the Tornado into a lightning bolt. I didn't know which fact was true so I combined them both to make the story interesting and more dramatic._

_When I wrote the scene when Tails told Chris, Chuck and Sonic why he is so scared of thunder, I actually cried._

Tails is 7 is this fanfic and he will be 7 during my next fanfiction, only half of the story. The reason is that in the first and second season of Sonic X, he actually sounds younger than 8 years old. He will be 8 in the next fanfiction and my other projects.

_Hope you enjoyed the fic. I will continue to write fanfics. The next one will be my biggest project yet._

Anyway, hope you enjoyed the fic. Bye for now, SuperTails0812 signing out!


End file.
